Izel
|origin = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |occupation = Demon from the Fear Dimension Creator and ruler of the Shrike Pachakutiq's mistress Leader of her crew (formerly) |skills = Longevity Shrike creation Combatant Manipulator Escape artist Possession Body creation Enhanced durability |hobby = Humming while creating the Shrike. |goals = Hunt down and reclaim her stolen Di'Allas (succeeded). Use the Shrike to destroy any planet that didn't have the Di'Allas (overall succeeded). Persuade Pachakutiq/Sarge to rejoin her cause (succeeded). Use the Di'Allas to summon her civilization and provide them with physical bodies that they can possess (failed). |crimes = |type of villain = Manipulative Demon}} Izel is the main antagonist of Season 6 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is a noncorporeal demonic entity from the Fear Dimension and the creator of the parasitic Shrike, where she uses them to destroy planets she comes across. She is revealed to be former lover of Pachakutiq/Sarge and that the two wanted to reclaim the Monoliths so that they can summon their people from their dimension and gain physical forms. In her physical form, she is portrayed by . Whilst possessing her hosts, she was portrayed by (as Davis), (as May), (as Piper), (as Deke), (as Fitz), (as Mack), (as Yo-Yo) and (as Flint). Biography Past Izel was once a noncorporeal demon from the Fear Dimension and was also the mistress of Pachakutiq until he possessed the duplicate of S.H.I.E.L.D. director Phil Coulson. Inspired by this, she created herself a physical body and escaped to Earth. She encountered the Incan civilization, who saw her as a god and placed her into their mythology. They also built a temple in Yucatán, which was made from the same material as the Di'Allas, relics from her realm that would be able to open a portal to her realm. Search for the Di'Allas Believing that the Di'Allas could help her civilization escape the realm of darkness and gain physical bodies, she decided to use them. However, they were stolen and hidden somewhere else on Earth. Prior to his amnesia, Pachakutiq sent her to retrieve the Di'Allas, who would then start leading a team to hunt her down and kill her for supposedly killing his family and taking his memories of them. In truth, however, he longed for her and his memories were conflicted with Coulson's own. After many years, Izel traveled across different worlds across the universe to find the Di'Allas and those that turned up empty, she used parasitic demons known as the Shrike which she created herself. After hearing about how the Chronicoms had possession over the Monoliths, Izel led a crew of Shrike-possessed individuals to the planet to retrieve them. Once again turning up empty, she had her Shrike destroy the planet and although she escaped, her crew was killed off by Sarge and his crew. Arriving on Earth Upon hearing that the Di'Allas may in fact be on Earth still, Izel needed a ship and new "crew members" to get there. Learning about the humans Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Izel sought them out on Kitson and after witnessing Mister Kitson put them in a life-death gamble, she bought their freedom. After a drink, she recruits them onto her new crew and they then take control of a scavenger ship to get to Earth. After arriving on Earth, Izel starts using the Shrike to possess every scavenger on the ship except for Fitz and Simmons. She then explains her search for the Di'Allas (which they called Monoliths) and then persuades them that someone else (meaning Sarge) is responsible for her crew's death and the destruction of Chronyca-2. Taking over the entire crew for a small personal army, Izel readied them as the ship arrived on Earth just as other Shrike manifested a crystallized tower for her. Now reuniting with Fitz and Simmons, Izel hopes on using their intellect in locating her Di'Allas for her. However, upon sensing that the tower was destroyed, she realizes that Sarge is on Earth and has the ship enter the upper atmosphere. After Fitz and Simmons are able to establish radio contact, they make contact with Zephyr One, which had Sarge on board. The two exchanged threats and after Sarge brought up his family and the memories of them she took, Izel calmly fired back by saying that they weren't real. After S.H.I.E.L.D. boarded the ship and took out the Shrike-enslaved scavengers, Izel escaped by possessing Davis as Jaco sacrificed himself to destroy the remaining Shrike. Infiltrating the Lighthouse Inside the Lighthouse, Izel took possession of Melinda May before entering Sarge's holding cell and shooting him dead, knowing that it would help him start recalling who he really is. She then possesses several agents trying to find where the Di'Allas are. The agents catch on and learn of her presence. She makes an example of her capabilities by killing Davis before possessing Mack gain access to the room. After achieving this retrieving the device containing their energy, Izel is confronted by Sarge and she reveals to him about his past and how he gained this form, but he still doesn't believe her. She then possesses Yo-Yo Rodriguez in order to escape on the Zephyr One, but Mack volunteers to go with her in which she agrees. Finding the Temple Wanting to find the her temple created by the Incans, Izel tricked Yo-Yo into giving up the name of the one who knows where it is. Meeting Dr. Marcus Benson on the Zephyr, she manipulates him into giving it up but not long before Mack and Yo-Yo help him escape to notify the others. Izel brings the two to the temple and reveals that she intends on bringing her kind from her realm to Earth so they can gain physical forms. Requiring the Di'Allas to open the portal, she uses the device to create Flint and use that and his Inhuman powers to rebuild the relics. Final Battle and Death As Deke arrives to save them, Mack, Yo-Yo and Flint escape with him. Izel then uses her powers over the Di'Allas to open the portal. Confronted by Sarge and May, she was able fully awaken him and help embrace his life as Pachakutiq by stabbing May before shoving her through the portal. As they await for their kind, they learn that May used the sword to kill the first three, who were meant to complete the sequence. Izel heads through to complete it personally and fights May before opening the portal completely and returning to Earth. As she attempts to kill a distracted Daisy, May stabs her from behind and she disintegrates, thus causing the extinction of the Shrike, and Pachakutiq is soon killed by Mack and Daisy as well. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity': Due to being a deity in Incan mythology, Izel was revealed to have lived for thousands of Earth years. *'Body Creation': Being a noncorporeal being, Izel claims herself to be the first of her kind that can create a physical body for herself, allowing her to interact with other physical beings while still being able to possess them whenever. *'Shrike Creation': Being their creator, Izel can create the Shrike through unknown means. However, she was seen nursing an infant Shrike which rapidly matures because of her humming. **'Hive Mind System': Using the Shrikes, Izel is able to command them and their hosts instantly without any complications. The hosts parasitized by the Shrike are either used for mass destruction or to serve Izel without any objections. *'Possession': Izel is able to completely possess the bodies of others and after she would exit them, her previous hosts are unable to recall the times she was in control. She also demonstrated that she can use the powers of any powered individual while possessing them, especially as she possessed Yo-Yo and Flint. However, she is unable to gain the memories of her hosts. *'Enhanced Durability': Izel's body had a certain degree of resilience enough to resist multiple gunshots from Sarge without even flinching. It also appeared to carry over whilst in possession of someone else, as she, whilst in Piper's body, shot herself in the hand with no discomfort. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Izel displayed enhanced reflexes as she was able to catch unharmed a rock spike projected towards her at high speed by Flint from a very short distance. *'Di'Allas Manipulation': By singing a specific song, Izel is able to control the three Di'Allas into their liquid forms and open a portal between Earth and her realm. Abilities *'Combatant': According to Izel, she is a capable combatant. Although, she has yet to demonstrate this capability. *'Manipulator': Izel is cunning and manipulative as she convinced Fitz and Simmons of her seemingly honorable mission while using a story about the destruction of her supposed world to back her claim. *'Escape Artist': According to Sarge, Izel was capable of escaping from him and his crew countless times, as they had her cornered after taking out her crew on Chronyca-2 but was somehow still able to escape and lay waste to the planet. *'Sword Mastery': During her final fight with May, Izel demonstrated herself to be a highly skilled swordsman and was able to go toe-to-toe with her. Quotes Trivia *Izel is the fourth main antagonist of the series who never originated from the comics, after Jiaying, Grant Ward and Kasius. *The name "Izel" is derived from Ixchel, a Mayan jaguar goddess of medicine and birth, which is a contradictory to Izel's representation of destruction and death. **In the comics, Ixchel is a Mayan goddess who has aided goddesses from other cultures in confronting the Celestials. There is another woman named Chibi who claimed to be the goddess Ixchel and fought A-Bomb with the intent to free the Mayapan, a Terrigen-infected tribe, and take over the world. *While Pachakutiq/Sarge was revealed to be the one who sent Izel to bring their kind out of their realm, Izel fills the role of main antagonist due to her actions, bringing Sarge back onto her side and also being responsible for Malachi's later actions due to destroying his planet. External links *Izel - Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Navigation Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Female Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Demon Category:Slaver Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Deities Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Orator Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Master of Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Incriminators Category:Usurper Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Paranoid Category:Betrayed Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessor Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Parasite Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Posthumous Category:Enigmatic